spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
African Savanna (New Pleistocene)
Not much has changed on the African savanna, many animals had spread to Africa due to the land bridges between Africa, Eurasia and North America, but has gotten colder due to an ice age. African Savanna *The African lion, Panthera leo, one of the most common predators in Africa and the most well known. They live in prides since 124,000 years ago. They are one of the top predators of Africa. Same species alive today. *The Savanna white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium simum africanii, a subspecies of white rhinoceros, descended from the southern white rhino subspecies that made it into the New Pleistocene and spread throughout Africa. They are very similar to their ancestors. *The Plains zebra, Equus quagga, the most common and geographically widespread species of zebra, Humans released them back to Aftica while many escaped from zoos or safari parks as they flourished once more. They are one of the most common herbivores. Same species alive today. *The African wild horse, Equus ferus africanii, is a descendant of feral horses that were introduced to Africa by humans and others escaped from farms. They resemble a black Przewalski's horse and run in large herds. *The African wild dog, Lycaon pictus, a species of canid native to grasslands of Africa, though thanks to the breeding programs and others escaped from zoos or safari parks, they are now widespread the grasslands of Africa once more. They are main rivals of the African gray wolf. *The spotted hyena, Crocuta crocuta, a species of hyena that made it to the New Pleistocene, they are one of the common carnivores of Africa. Males are almost larger than females, but the females are still dominant. They are the main enemy of lions. *The African water buffalo, Bubalus africanus, a species of buffalo and the third most common species of bovine in Africa, descended from Asian water buffalos that escaped from captivity and evolved to better defend themselves against African predators. They resemble their ancestors, but with slightly larger, stronger horns, though sometimes they retreat to water to try to avoid predators. *The African tapir, Tapirus africanii, a descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos of Europe and migrated to Africa through a land bridge. They are similar to their ancestors, but unlike modern tapirs, they are mainly diurnal instead of nocturnal, they are highly social animals living in groups up to around 30 at a time. They have slightly longer legs than their ancestors', allowing them to run away from danger better. *The African dhole, Cuon alpinus simenis, is a descendant of dholes that migrated to Africa from Asia. They are the second largest dhole, about the size of coyotes. They run in large packs due to prey abundance and large predators like lions, hyenas, etc. *The African gray wolf, Canis lupus africana, descended from gray wolves that migrated to Africa from Eurasia and North America due to the land bridges connected between Africa, Eurasia and North America forming. They live in open grasslands and savannas of Africa. They are the second largest subspecies. They're over 3ft tall and over 6ft in length and weigh an average of 198lbs. They looks similar to their modern relatives with a light tan under belly and black markings. *The African bison, Bison africanus, a species of bison, descended from plains bison that escaped from zoos or safari parks of Europe and migrated to Africa due to the land bridge connected Europe to Africa. Lions, hyenas and wolves are the main predators. *The African dingo, Canis mons, descendant of feral dogs that became truly wild. They live in packs up to 20 (sometimes 27) in a single each. They resemble an Australian dingo. *The African cape buffalo Syncerus caffer, the second most common species of bovine in Africa. They have done pretty well in this new Ice age even though they are competing with bison. *The African gaur, Bos gaurus caffer, is a descendant of gaurs that migrated from Asia and spread to Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker horns to protect themselves against lions and other predators. *The African elk, Cervus canadensis africanus, descended from elks that migrated to Africa from North America due to the land bridge. They roam the grasslands of Africa in large herds. They are the second largest subspecies of elk. *The African fallow deer, Dama dama africanii, is a descendant of fallow deer that were introduced to Africa for sports hunting by humans. They are now common across the grasslands of Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger. *The African sambar deer, Rusa unicolor bicornis, is a descendant of fallow deer that migrated to Africa from Asia. They are similar to their ancestors, but slighltly built. *The golden wildebeest, Connochaetes imperium, is a descendant of rare blue wildebeests that escaped from zoos or private farms. They are one of the wildebeest species found in the grasslands. Category:Africa Category:New Pleistocene